Hoya
Perfil thumb|250px|Hoya *'Nombre: '호야 / Hoya *'Nombre real: '이호원 / Lee Ho Won *'Apodos: '''Dance Machine, HoBaby, Busan boy. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Productor, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo, Actor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''178cm *'Peso: 60kg *'''Tipo de sangre: AB *'Signo zodiacal: '''Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' La Cabra *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Biografía Hoya nació en Busan , Corea del Sur . Dejó los estudios en la escuela secundaria en su primer año para perseguir su sueño como cantante y bailarin. Hizo una prueba después de que él se retiró y terminó en su agencia actual, gracias a su profesor de música descubrió la audición para Woollim Entertainment antes de darse por vencido, y fue aceptado. Era un trainee de JYP Entertainment. Dramas *Respond 1997 (tvN,2012) Programas de TV *2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul *2013 KBS1 Open Concert *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 KBS Live Tong Plus *2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast *2013 KBS Guerrilla Date *2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming *2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus *2013 KBS Open Concert *2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop *2013 SBS Barefoot Friends (Episodio 12 Dongwoo, Woohyun,L, Sungjong yHoya) *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (L as One Day MCs) *2013 SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *2013 KBS 1 VS.100 ( L ) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Full House" (Hoya) *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "The Beatles Code 2" *2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown (Hoya, Sungyeol y SungJong as One Day MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.21.2) ( INFINITE H ) *2013 KBS Star Date *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet ''Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol *2012 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Hoya - Dong Woo) *2011-2012 "birth of a family con A Pink " *2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Hoya) *2011 Weekly Idol *2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) *2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, SungJong) *2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) *2011 Mnet "Secret t" *2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER *SK Telecom CF *NatuurPOP *NIKE 1st Look *Pepsi Videos Musicales *Dynamic Duo - BAAAM (Bailando) *Tasty - MAMAMA *Zia & Lee Hae Ri (of Davichi) - If You Loved Me Colaboraciones *Wheesung ft Hoya - Heartsore Story *Dynamic Black (2AM - Jinwoon; MBLAQ - Joon; Teen Top - L.JOE; B2ST - Kikwang) *Tasty - MAMAMA (Letra) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'INFINITE **'Sub-unidad: 'INFINITE H *'Posición:' Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarin *'Educacion:' **Universidad Daekyung. *'Familia: '''Padres, y 3 hermanos': Un hermano mayor (Hojae 2 años mayor); un hermano pequeño (HoJun 5 años menor) y una hermana, HyoJin. *'Hobbies: '''Videojuegos. *'Especialidad: 'Rap y Baile. *'Color favorito: Morado, con el que tiene cierta obsesión. *'Modelo a seguir: '''Usher. *'Fanclub: 'Hoyatics. *Fue trainee de la JYP Entertainment. *Abandonó la escuela secundaria durante su primer año para aprender a cantar y bailar. *Costumbraba a bailar junto a Wooyoung de 2PM, cuando aún vivía en Busan. *Es amigo cercano de Feeldog y BaRam (BIGSTAR) *Aprendió a rapear junto a Dongwoo de Mithra y Dokki. *En un princípio, nadie de su familia lo apoyo, con su decición de ser un artísta, solamente su madre. *Estuvo en un grupo de baile llamado 'BK' (Black-Koreans). *Fue un atleta de taekwondo hasta la escuela media, recibio su cinturón negro y dejo de practicarlo porque en un torneo fué duramente golpeado. *Escribió el rap de "Voice of My Heart". *Participó del proyecto "The Color of Kpop" de SBS Gayo Daejun 2012, formando parte del sub-grupo temporal "Dynamic Black" junto a L.Joe de Teen Top, Kikwang de B2ST, Lee Joon de MBLAQ, y Jinwoon de 2AM. *Rapeo junto con Tasha (Yoon Mirae), Taecyeon, Junhyung, Mir, entre otros ( Hip Hop special stage). *Se le "declaró" a Dongwoo en Infinite Days. Dijo: ''"¡En realidad yo te amo! Dongwoo...lo dije muy en serio...Pero como está prohibido salir entre nosotros, voy a aguantar un poco" luego Woohyun, L, Dongwoo y él rieron. *Su chica ideal es Jia de Miss A. *Cuando eran trainees el actor Kwak Jung Wook, era su rival de baile. Y en un fanmeeting de Infinite, este eligió a Hoya como el mejor actor del grupo. *En el episodio de Mnet "Beatles Code 2" el líder Sunggyu, confesó que una vez le dijo a Hoya:"No eres un actor. Vuelve como Hoya de Infinite". *Compuso el rap de la canción Destiny junto a Dong Woo. *En High Society, junto a Woohyun, eligio a Krystal de f(x) como su idol favorita. *Escribio compuso y produjo, junto a Dong Woo, la canción "MAMAMA de Tasty". Enlace *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor